The present invention relates generally to multi-speed transmissions for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a manual transmission having a synchronized reverse gear assembly.
As is well known, shifting gears in manual transmissions is caused by selectively coupling one of the gearsets for driving the output shaft at a predetermined speed ratio relative to the input shaft. While most manual transmissions include a plurality of synchro-mesh gearsets for establishing the forward gears, sliding-type gearsets have traditionally been used for establishing the reverse gear. Modernly, however, manual transmissions are now being equipped with synchronized reverse gear arrangements for preventing the undesirable grinding noise associated with conventional sliding-type arrangements. Exemplary synchronized reverse gear arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,607, 4,640,141 and 5,385,065. While these and other known arrangements appear to satisfactorily perform their desired function, a need still exists to provide alternatives to such conventional synchronized reverse gear arrangements.